Nicolette and Luke: A Story
by Rebloxic
Summary: What if Nick was a girl called Nicolette? And what if they were in a relationship through season 2?
1. Chapter 1

Luke snaked his arms, around Nicolette's waist, and she jumped, and immediately blushed. Her azure blue eyes examined Luke, and she started to swat his arm.

"Jesus Christ Luke, don't do that," she scolded, but Luke merely pressed kisses into her neck.

"But you're so cute," Luke complimented, and Nicolette groaned.

"Could we tone it down the tiniest bit? Because what if Pete comes in here and you get 'the Pete glare'," Nicolette snorted, and Luke pulled his arms away from Nicolette's waist.

"Y-Yeah. I can't face that look," Luke said timidly. Pete was Nicolette's uncle, and you did not want to face him. He would rip you apart if you even touched Nicolette suggestively. Nicolette brushed a stray hair of her ebony locks behind her ear, before Pete walked in.

"Hey you two. You ready Luke," he asked, and Luke nodded, and hopped up onto his feet.

"Where you guys going," Nicolette asked, her eyes examining them critically.

"Oh don't worry. We're just gonna scout the area. See ya Nicky," Luke said, kissing Nicolette's cheek. Nicolette's cheeks suddenly became hot, and she smiled sweetly.

"See ya hon. And do a good job," Nicolette ordered, aware of the glare from Pete that was being sent Luke's way.

They both filed out of the door, and Nicolette smiled happily, leaning against the counter. Just then, Rebecca walked in, her hands on her back.

"Hey Becca. You okay," Nicolette asked worriedly, walking over to Rebecca cautiously.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Rebecca waved her off. Nicolette studied Rebecca, but thought nothing more of it.

"So where's your boy toy," Rebecca winked, and Nicolette flet her cheeks heat up again for the second time.

"He is not my boy toy," she exclaimed, and covered her mouth at how loud she said it. Rebecca started to shake with laughter, but then winced in pain.

"Fuck this baby is painful," Rebecca groaned, and then sighed. Nicolette hoped she never got pregnant. Going through what Rebecca's doing looks like a lot of work.

"So where's Alvin," Nicolette asked Rebecca, and she looked upstairs.

"Upstairs with Carlos I presume," Rebecca shrugged, when the front door flew open, and Nicolette heard Luke's concerned shouts.

"Carlos! Carlos!"

Nicolette grabbed the rifle that was laying on the table and they all rushed outside, except for Sarah, probably on her father's orders. What was there was a little girl, around eleven with black, bushy hair, brown, orbital eyes and chocolate skin. She was passed out. And she had a bite in her arm.

"What the fuck is this," Nicolette demanded, walking up to the group.

"She says she was bitten by a dog," Pete informed, and Nicolette snorted. As if!

"And you believed her," Rebecca thundered, and Nicolette nodded wholeheartedly with her "you should have put her out of her misery right there! Dog bite my ass."

"I'm not-" Nicolette flinched at the new, small voice, and the gun went off. A bullet hit the ground, just missing the girl by inches.

"Finger off the trigger girl," Pete ordered, grabbing the rifle out of Nicolette's hands.

"Woah, woah, hey! What the fuck," Luke demanded, storming out of the cabin.

"You idiot, every lurker for five miles probably heard that," Rebecca reprimanded, and Nicolette turned to her.

"Well you were the one telling me to fucking shoot her," Nicolette snapped, as Luke walked up to them.

"Clementine, you okay," Luke asked the scared eleven year old, and he turned back to the rest of them "what the fuck is wrong with you people? Alright, she's just scared-"

"We're all scared Luke, don't act like we're the ones being irrational just because we don't buy this bullshit story," Rebecca exclaimed. Nicolette shook her head angrily, but soon an intense wave if nausea overcame her, and she rushed to the cabin, but before she could get to the steps, she had already thrown up.

She had spit out the last remaining dribbles of the vomit, when she felt arms rubbing circles into her back.

"You okay Nicky," Luke asked concerned, not thinking much of Nicolette's abrupt mistake before.

"Y-Yeah. Just a little sick," Nicolette lied. In truth, she had been feeling like this for a few weeks. She had told Carlos, but he had been to busy.

"I'm gonna go lie down," Nicolette groaned, and rushed back to the cabin, leaving the rest of the group (bar Sarah) to deal with the mysterious girl with the bite mark.

"Hey Nicky," Sarah greeted, walking into Nicolette's and Luke's shared bedroom.

"Hey Sarah," Nicolette replied, putting a hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong? You sick," Sarah asked, and Nicolette nodded.

"Exactly like that," Nicolette confirmed, as another feeling of pain washed over her body.

"I get sick sometimes, but my dad usually helps me. Why doesn't my dad help you," Sarah asked.

"He's busy dealing with the girl outside," Nicolette informed.

"Oh cool, another girl! I'm gonna go meet here. Well I hope you get better," Sarah smiled, and she left the room. Sarah was kind of a companion to Nicolette. Kind of childish and innocent, but otherwise fine.

"Fuck, Nicky," Nicolette groaned to herself "you never get sick, then this shit happens? Fuck."

She then got up to look out the window, and saw Luke and Pete walking to the shed, with the girl lagging behind.

"Just they wait," Nicolette whispered "soon enough she'll turn. And I won't be cleaning their shit up."

Nicolette closed her eyes, and tried to get to sleep, but soon Luke came into the room, and quietly snuck over to Nicolette and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Sweet dreams Nicky," he whispered, and he walked back outside quietly, gently closing the door behind him. Nicolette smiled to herself for bagging the perfect man.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicolette awoke, and wiped some sweat off her forehead. "Fuck me," she groaned, then she started to cough violently. She felt agonising pain all over her body.

Carlos then walked in, his eyes critically examining her. "Nicolette...the girl...it wasn't a walker bite," Carlos admitted, and Nicolette's eyes snapped open.

"What," she demanded angrily, staring at Carlos.

"She didn't have a fever...and she patched herself up," Carlos broached gently, and Nicolette started to breath heavily.

"She...**what**," Nicolette stuttered. She couldn't even form a coherent sentence. She used _their_ fucking supplies for her injuries.

"We locked her in a shed, and it wasn't a lurker bite," Carlos assured placatingly, trying to stop Nicolette's anger.

"I don't- just fucking- I don't know just leave," Nicolette stuttered, putting her hand on her head. Carlos obliged, but stopped at the doorway.

"You know you might want to apologise to that girl for what you did," Carlos advised, and he left the room. Nicolette groaned, and felt a wave of nausea overcome her. She put her head over the side of the bed and vomited into the bucket that was there. She spit out the last few dribbles of the disgusting stuff, and she sighed. _I guess the girl deserves the apology. _

Nicolette, reluctantly, got up, and started to make her way downstairs, when she felt arms snake their away around her waist, and lift her in the air.

"Luke! Stop it, stop it," she squealed, and he shook his head.

"Make me," he challenged. Nicolette's eyes narrowed mischievously, and she jabbed Luke in the side. He dropped her immediately on her ass, when Carlos thundered downstairs.

"Nicolette, are you okay," he asked concerned, and she got up and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, why," she asked confused, one of her eyebrows quirked.

"Just- Be more careful, we don't need anymore tragedies here," Carlos rambled quickly, and he walked back upstairs. Nicolette looked at Luke and he just shrugged.

"Weird," Nicolette muttered, as she walked into the kitchen, where the young girl was slowly eating her oatmeal. Nicolette took a deep breath, and walked up to the girl.

"Hey, I just wanted to say, I'm uh, sorry for being a dick out there. I got kinda aggro, and it wasn't cool," Nicolette apologised awkwardly, scratching the back of her head slowly.

"Nicky's known to go off every once in a while, so don't hold it against her," Luke assured the girl, springing to Nicolette's aid.

"We had a bad experience once," Nicolette admitted, and soon she felt relaxed talking to Clementine. Clementine stared at her with eyes that looked sympathetic a nd understanding.

"We've all had bad experiences," she said sagely, and Nicolette sat down next to her.

"We tried to take care of someone who was bitten once...and he turned, and...Nicky's mom was right there," Luke recalled to the girl, and Nicolette felt her heart plummet to her stomach.

"It was my fault," Nicolette said sadly, but Luke quickly intercepted her.

"It was no ones fault," he assured sharply and critically. Nicolette nodded but her head wasn't entirely at peace.

"Anyway, me and Pete are going on a hunting trip tomorrow, you should come," Nicolette yawned, but Luke was quick to shut down that notion.

"Oh no you're not, you're sick," Luke said, but Nicolette planted her hands on her hips and her eyes flamed in anger.

"Oh please I am not sick..." Nicolette quickly rushed to the sink and vomited into it, chunks going everywhere. _Dammit Nicky_.

"Yeah, not sick at all," Luke laughed, rolling his eyes. He pulled Nicolette's hair back, to stop it from getting caught in the projectiles of vomit.

"I'll go hunting with you tomorrow at least," Luke pleaded, and Nicolette groaned.

"Fine, but no trying to be the hero," Nicolette scolded, and Luke chuckled.

"That was _one_ time," Luke recalled, and grabbed Luke's hand.

"Come on Luke, let's go to bed," Nicolette ordered, and she turned to Clementine "you're sharing with Sarah."

Clementine nodded and she ran upstairs, and Nicolette and Luke ran into their shared room. They took off their clothes (well not all of them), and they both snuggled deeper into each other, and sighed happily.

Suddenly, Nicolette felt a guilt settle in her stomach, and she felt like crying. _God dammit, how am I gonna make it up to that girl? I voted to kill her! God fucking dammit Nicky.. _Nicoletteyawnedandshruggedandclosedher eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.

|SIX HOURS LATER|

Nicolette put her cap on, and ran after Luke, Pete and Clementine, a rifle in her hands. Pete had often joked how a rifle would knock Nicolette on her ass. But it was the only weapons they had.

Soon she saw three figures in the distance and she sprinted to meet up with them. "Pete, Luke," she called, and they turned around.

"Hey Nicky," Luke greeted, tipping her cap downwards to cover her eyes. She glared at him and lifted the hat and was met with Luke's chuckle.

"Okay, anyway, the river should be just up ahead," Pete said to Clementine, and Luke snuck a quick kiss to Nicolette's neck, and she smiled bashfully.

"You know he's gonna have to get used to the idea sooner or later," Luke said gazing at the back of Pete's head.

"Then again he mightn't. This is my dad basically we're talking about," Nicolette snickered, and Luke groaned.

"But like what if we get serious and wanna get married or somethin'," Luke asked, and Nicolette quirked an eyebrow.

"Married? In today's world? Please, I wouldn't normally get married, but in today's world, nu-uh," Nicolette refused, and Luke fake pouted.

"Aw! My feelings are hurt," he said sadly, and Nicolette snorted in laughter.

"Shut up you bozo," she giggled, but soon ran into Pete's back.

"Wha-"

"Oh my god," Pete gasped, and Nicolette pushed her way through the crowd, and saw bodies littered along the river bed, their blood mixing with the water and running downstream.

"Fuck," Nicolette seethed, and planted her hands on her hips.

"We better look at them," Pete sighed, and they all began to examine the decaying corpses.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicolette, Luke and Pete all looked at the dead bodies, flies buzzing around the rotten flesh, maybe a solitary bird chewing a piece of said flesh. Nicolette's nose wrinkled at the awful stench of the rancid skin.

"Ugh! They're disgusting," she muttered, looking at them. They lay lifeless on the ground, but Pete was examining one fairly closely.

"Yeah, but this one doesn't seem so dead- Yah!" He screamed in horror, as a walker humbled up, but he had quickly put it down.

"You okay," Nicolette asked worriedly, and he nodded quickly, his hands on his knees.

"Yeah I am, just a bit winded- Jesus," he gasped, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen. Nicolette examined him and saw no bite mark on him. Nicolette breathe a sigh of relief, when a wave of walkers started to stream from the woods. Attracted by Pete's gunshot.

Nicolette lined up a shot and hit the walker, but not enough for it to die. "Shit," she yelled, and Luke ran to her aid. He started to slice through all the oncoming walkers, when Nicolette noticed Clementine was still frozen in the isle between the two pieces of land.

"Clem! Help Pete," Nicolette demanded, and Clementine looked unsure, before running to help Pete, dodging the walker's trying to eat her. Nicolette started to fire the oncoming walkers, before one grabbed her hair. Luke sprinted towards her and sliced the walkers forehead in half. Cursing, Luke dragged Nicolette into the forest, away from Pete and Clementine.

"No, Luke, we have to help them," Nicolette screeched, but Luke wasn't listening. He was looking ahead, a determined look on his face. When Nicolette tried to pull him back to the fracas, Luke hauled her over his shoulders, much to her dismay.

"Luke, no," she yelled, pounding his back with her fists, but it didn't faze him in the least. Luke kept running, even thought they were far from danger.

Nicolette recognised this path. They were going to the cabin! But soon walkers intervened, blocking the path. Luke took a detour into the forest, new adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Soon, he found a safe haven, an abandoned wine cellar. Luke dropped Nicolette on her feet, and for a second she was dazed, and thankfully, Luke opened the door, and Nicolette and he stumbled inside, and blocked the door with a few boxes.

Both of them slid down the wall, and Luke turned to Nicolette. "Y'okay Nicky," he asked, and she turned to him incredulously. "Yes! Yes I'm fucking alright my uncle could be dead for all I know, that's great," she screamed, and the doors started to shift.

Nicolette and Luke jumped, and pushed the boxes against the door again, but the walkers were relentless. Finally after minutes of pushing, the boxes won.

Suddenly, a pain shot through Nicolette's stomach, and she grunted in pain. "Nicky, you okay," Luke asked worriedly, and Nicolette clutched her stomach. The pain was agonising, each movement sending a fresh wave of pain through her body.

Gradually, the pain subsided, and Nicolette was panting. "Nicky, you okay," Luke asked, and she stared straight ahead of her to a wall. "No...I'm pregnant," she revealed, and it's astonishing how three simple words could have such a profound effect on the situation.

"Y-You're what," Luke stuttered, and Nicolette looked at him. "Pregnant," she repeated, and he ran a hand through his brown locks. "But- how," he said in fractured English, and she smiled slightly.

"That night. Remember, when everyone was asleep and were on the table," she recalled and he moaned. "Fuck," he cursed. "Still a great night," Nicolette shrugged. She couldn't tell why she was so calm about the situation. Normally if this ever happened she'd be pulling her hair out. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She. Was. Pregnant.

"Shit, shit, shit, oh fucking shit! I'm pregnant," she rambled, hyperventilating "we can't have a child!" "Nicolette, calm down-" "I can't calm down, YOU CALM DOWN," she thundered, and Luke placed his hands on her shoulders. "Nicolette, it's not ideal, but look! Rebecca's having one," Luke reminded, and Nicolette raised her eyebrows.

"Carver forced himself on her-" "It could be Alvin's," Luke insisted, and Nicolette shook her head. "Luke, we both know different. We know it's Carver's," Nicolette sighed. Luke looked like he wanted to argue, but Nicolette stopped him, by holding up her hand.

"How long have you known," Luke asked finally, in a quiet tone. "Maybe...a week," she admitted, and he turned to her. "And it didnt occur to you to tell me," he exploded. "Well I was scared you were gonna leave me," Nicolette sniped, and Luke had a hurt expression on his face.

"Did you really think I'd leave you," he asked quietly. "Well...you don't need this shit right now with everything else going on," Nicolette said quietly. Luke pulled Nicolette into his arms and patted her head. "Nicky, you know I would never leave you," Luke soothed.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologised, and Luke shushed her. They stayed in comfortable silence. Well comfortable enough you could be in an apocalypse. Suddenly, the groaning stopped and Nicolette and Luke threw wary glances towards the wooden door.

"Should we...?" "Yeah. Stay behind me Nicky," Luke ordered softly, and Luke eased the door open. Two walkers were idly loitering by the door, and as they silently killed them, Nicolette dripped and exclaimed in pain.

Soon all walkers were looking at them with dead eyes and groaned wanting to eat all living things in the area. "Fuck! Go Nicolette, run," Luke shouted. Nicolette grabbed his arm and shook her head defiantly.

"No! I am not leaving you and Pete," Nicolette roared. Luke threw his eyes to heaven, before throwing Nicolette away from him and the walkers. "I can't lose you and the baby," Luke yelled, tears springing in his eyes.

Nicolette gasped tearfully, before springing away in the direction of the cabin.


End file.
